Under Siege
by Lorii67
Summary: <html><head></head>QC is taken hostage.</html>
1. Chapter 1

After 8 months of trying to regain Queen Consolidated back since it was taken right under his nose by Isabel Rochev, Oliver had found himself actually enjoying being CEO the past 6 weeks since QC became his again.

After putting Slade away he worked hard with lawyers to get his company back and he worked hard with his team to rid the streets of criminals.

"Hey I got those reports you need to sign by today please" Felicity says entering his office.

"Thanks" Oliver takes the reports from her.

Things with Felicity were slightly complicated to say the least, he loved her and he had told her even after everything that had happened with Slade. He remembers clearly him telling her how much he loves her in a rainy night inside their new secondary lair. He told her that she was the one for him but they couldn't be together because even though he is Oliver Queen and the Arrow he couldn't be both and be with her. She had told him she would wait but he asked her not to.

It had taken a while, lots of arguments and loads of interventions by Diggle for them to go back to some sort of normality when it came to them two. They had finally become the Felicity and Oliver they were before the I love yous and the I will wait and the it's only you for them to get back the same two people who would not admit anything to each other regarding their feelings but instead working together perfectly and still making the odd sexual comment here and there.

"Felicity" Oliver called after her.

"Yeah?" she says whilst chewing bubble gum, he found it had become her new favourite thing and it occasionally annoyed him when he was trying to have a serious conversation and she sat there trying to blow bubbles. "Sorry sorry sorry, I can't help it" she takes the gum out of her mouth and places it into the bin.

"No its wasn't that" he chuckles. "I just wanted to know if you had picked anything up regarding the ARGUS agent, I know Diggle and Lyla said it has nothing to do with us but I just want to manage it make sure they are ok".

"Nothing has come up he has been spotted in New Zealand, and Oliver even if you hadn't asked me to check on things I still would have I don't like the idea of someone out there having a grudge against Lyla" she smiles.

A few hours had passed and they worked hard the board had just come in for a meeting and Felicity had prepared Oliver's notes. Before Oliver could walk into the board meeting both his and Felicity's attention was drawn to cries and screams. Not panicking just yet Oliver begun to walk towards the screams until he was stopped short because the screams were accompanied by a gunshot. Oliver ran back towards Felicity pulling her closely thinking of ways out of the office.

Before he had decided how he was going to get Felicity and himself out a group of what looked like a small army of men entered.

"Mr Queen please take a seat, Roger get the rest of the board out here" the leader of the pack says. "Mr Queen we sure do love your company" he smirks.

Once the board is out and is seated on the ground alongside Oliver and Felicity the leader of the pack who spoke earlier a small built man with dark hair stands in front of them. His other army friends take positions throughout the floor covering all exits and entrances. One of the men escorts the receptionists and a several other QC employees which Oliver recognizes as the finance staff.

"Ok I'm going to make this easy we want QC shares and we also want money, and we also …" he stops and begins to laugh. "That doesn't matter for now what does matter is that you will all work together and have QC's stock shares sold and then transferring all that money to us".

"That is impossible" one of the QC board members speaks up.

The dark haired man pulls out his gun and shoots him. As screams fill the room. Oliver's arm is covering Felicity's lap as she clutches on to him burying her face in his shoulder.

Oliver grits his teeth anger beginning to take over, he knew there was nothing he could do, there were too many of them and if he did try anything he would get a bullet too or worse his staff might get shot. Felicity might get hurt.

"Ladies and gentlemen or should I say Lady" the man smiles at Felicity, Felicity then notices that in fact she was the only female amongst everyone in the room. "I don't like to be told what I can and cannot do, I do not like to be told that something cannot be done when I need it to be done". The man walks away from the group of QC employees sitting on the floor to talk to his men.

"Hey" Oliver whispers searching for Felicity to meet his eyes.

"Oh no, no do not try anything Oliver we are surrounded by 23 men, yes I counted with guns, guns do not even think about …"

"I'm not I just wanted to make sure you're alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine Oliver, I'm sorry about Mr Harris I know he was here from the moment your dad opened QC" she whispers her hot breath blowing into his face.

Oliver closes his eyes, "I know that's why whatever happens I need to find a way to pay these guys I can't have any more bodies not because of …"

Felicity leans her forehead on Oliver's "Stop, this isn't about you, stop always taking the blame, they picked QC because we just got back on our feet it's random Oliver so please do not go down this guilt trip road please".

Oliver looks at her pleading eyes. "Promise me" she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver sat with his arm in front of Felicity's waist trying in some way to protect her from their captors. Oliver knew he couldn't do anything to help, he was completely useless in this situation. All he could do was oblige to everything the men asked of him and ensure that nobody else got hurt, especially Felicity. Oliver watched as the men assembled weapons, sniper rifles aiming out of the window in case the police attempted anything from the skies. He watched helplessly as the men tore down his office and begun to make themselves comfortable. He noticed Felicity tense next to him as a man sat on her desk his feet up using her computer.

"There's nothing on there about our nightly activities?" Oliver whispers concern expressing on his face.

"What do you take me for a complete idiot" Felicity hisses and she swears she can see a small twitch at his lips.

"Alright we are a go" one of the men says out loud.

"Jensen get the system ready" one of the other men say.

The man who had first spoke and seemingly looked in charge went to Oliver's desk and begun typing away at his computer. A few minutes later he returned to the group. "Ok Mr Queen I will need you to contact your subsidiary areas and begin selling your stock" he pointed the gun at Oliver.

Oliver remained seated on the floor glaring at the man hovering above him with the gun aimed at his head. Felicity squeezed Oliver's back were her hand rested assuring him that he needs to get up, oblige and everything will be ok. Oliver reluctantly got to his feet leaving Felicity sitting on the floor he briefly looked back at her and noticed she had drawn her legs close to her and rested her back against the wall.

Oliver had started going through all the of his subsidiary stock, he knew if he was to sell all of his assets and stock QC would go down and there would be no chance in hell of it ever finding its feet again. Oliver quickly emailed all of his shareholders asking for QC stock to be put on the market as soon as possible. Having shown the dark haired man the email he had just sent the man looked satisfied enough.

"We will monitor this and …" he pauses as he notices a man walk into his office. "Jack?" the man says puzzled. "What are you doing here, you are not supposed to be a part of this" the man says angrily.

"Shut up this was my plan and these are my men" Jack says, he is the definition of an angry person, his features were stern and firm, he was tall light hair and green eyes. "Go back to your seat Queen let's hope these sells are quick because we have stocked up a week's worth of supplies until we get those shares" Jack says.

Oliver swallows, a week worth of supplies, the amount of men and the amount of hostages the police would be useless until then men decided to leave. He knew that they were sitting ducks until the men got what they wanted. He hoped that everything would pick up the pace so the men would leave, he knew if it took too long or not at all then gun shots would be going off.

Oliver took a seat back at Felicity, she quickly took his hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze. Immediately feeling some of the tension leave his body Oliver was able to think clearer and start to think of strategies to get out of there.

About an hour had passed and all the QC staff had been too afraid to talk, they had sat in silence. Oliver sat with Felicity's hand firmly in his, Felicity had watched for the past hour Oliver being lost in complete thought, he had his thinking face and every so often she would squeeze his hand when she noticed the angst and tension in his face.

Oliver had contemplated for the last hour on what he was going to do, he knew whatever it was he needed to get Felicity out of there. He knew no matter what that he had get her out of there, whether it was through air vents, flying out of a window with her again or creating a distraction for her to leave. He didn't care about the board or the other employees he needed her out and safe, he could not risk anything happening to her.

Felicity leans her head closer to Oliver's "Don't" she whispers in his ear. He turns and looks at her with confusion. "I know you Oliver Queen do not even think about ways to get me out of here"

He looks at her, stares deeply into her eyes always afraid when he does this because she is the only person who can look straight into his soul. "I need you safe" he whispers.

"I don't want to be safe I want to be with you" she whispers back. Before he can say anything to that she leans her forehead on his for a moment and then draws back.

A few more moments pass and Jack walks back into Oliver's office. Oliver could tell the man was stressed and wondered if there was more to this whole situation. Jack turns and faces Oliver noticing that Oliver had been watching him.

"And what are you staring at" Jack shouts.

"Nothing" Oliver says quietly trying to keep his facial expression blank.

Jack looks at Oliver who is clutching Felicity's hand, he turns and faces her, he had yet to realise that there was a female amongst them.

"Oh how cliché, secretary and CEO" Jack laughs.

Oliver tenses squeezing Felicity's hand.

Jack points the gun at Oliver then moves it to Felicity a smirk on his face. He grabs Felicity by her arm and pulls her to her feet. Oliver tenses. "Let her go" he yells.

"Now now, why should you have all the fun Queen" Jack hisses pulling a struggling Felicity into the board room.

Oliver gets up to follow, to stop him but he is instead met with several men pointing their guns at him.

The guy who spoke earlier pushes Oliver back to the ground. Oliver clenches his teeth, frustrated and angry, God knew what this man was going to do to her.

A minute later had seemed like eternity for Oliver as Felicity walked back out of the board room with nothing on except her underwear and heels. Her hair had been taken down and it hung loosely down her back. Her glasses had been removed, she stood in front of everyone in nothing but black lacey underwear. Oliver clenched his teeth, his hands fisted, rage took over.

"You must have fun with this one" Jack says brushing his hand on Felicity's cheek.

Felicity immediately flinches from his touch and backs away.

"Stay away from her" Oliver spits.

"Don't like to share Mr Queen" Jack says as he pushes Felicity's head on the desk and leans her over positioning himself behind.

Felicity clenches her eyes shut as she tries to fight his grip, Jack is holding her arms locked behind her back.

"Mr Queen this is just to show you how serious we are"

"And I will do everything I can to get those shares to you just don't hurt her" Oliver begs.

Jack pulls Felicity by the hair and pushes her down on the floor next to Oliver.

Oliver quickly gets to her side, taking his blazer off in the process and wrapping it around her tiny frame. He pulls her into the corner they were sitting at, removing her heels so she could wrap herself fully in the blazer he pulls her into him, cradling her.

"You ok" He whispers into her hair not caring that the whole board of directors and QC employees are seeing just how close he and Felicity were.

"Yeah" she says back finally meeting his eyes.

He leans his forehead against hers "I promise you they will not touch you even if it means …"

"No" she shakes her head. "Let's just do everything to give them what they want and go home".

"I know that I always say it at the most inconvenient of times and the most life and death …"

"What?" Felicity interrupts him.

"I love you" he whispers closing his eyes.

"I love you too" Oliver opens his eyes and smiles gently at her. "Oh and Oliver when we get home I want you to say it again and again I don't care about anything else, so help me God I will arrow you if you say we can't we shouldn't, you don't" she smiles back.

Oliver takes her hand in his giving it a tight squeeze.


End file.
